Dragon Sanctuary
by Seth Alexiel Le Blanc
Summary: El antiguo pueblo egipcio era gobernado por el tirano Dragon Astaroth, pudieron detenerlo pero ahora es buscada su reencarnacion humana para evitar que vuelva a repertirse, pero no todo lo que creen saber es real... o si? Descubrelo tu mismo.
1. Leyenda de dragones

"En el a o 203 a.C. una gran civilizacion fue creciendo con la autoridad de un buen lider, Egipto era la potencia mas grande e importante de su epoca... pero un dia la oscuridad inundo el palacio asecinando a todos los que se interponian en su camino... matar al Faraon Aknamon.

Despues de esta tragedia... Egipto se vino abajo sus habitantes se convirtieron en esclavos de los dragones, y del Rey Dragon Astaroth...

Astaroth era temido por todos los pueblos cercanos tenia poder absoluto de las innovaciones de Egipto... nadie sabia exactamente sus razones y tampoco sus metas. Los dioses protectores escucharon las suplicas de su sagrado pueblo hebreo y decidieron enviar a los hechiceros elementales... no fue facil llegar hasta el Rey dragon...

Fue acorralado en el palacio y apresurandose, los cuatro hechiceros cellaron su gran poder en cuatro cajas las cuales fueron sepultadas en la Tierra. Y cuando creyeron que acabarian con el majestuoso Dragon; blanco como la nieve de hermosas alas brillantes de garras doradas... pero ademas de esta hermosura inmaculada poseia los ojos mas enigmaticos de todos... sus ojos color carmin.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzo un hechizo en si mismo... lo cual lo haria reenacer en el cuerpo de un humano...-un suspiro se escucho en la biblioteca de la escuela preparatoria de Inglaterra.

- Esto es pura basura... No comprendo el porque llenarles la cabeza con falsa informacion a los estudiantes...- hablo un joven de cabello dorado y ojos color miel.

-De que te quejas tanto cachorro?- hablo burlon un hermoso joven acercandose a el.

- A quien le dices "cachorro"?-el rubio volteo para observar a un apuesto chico de piel palida que lo hacia ver como un angel puro e inocente- oh eres tu... nuevo look?

-Si te refieres al cabello... no, siempre ha sido de ese color, me canse de utilizar peluca- sonrio burlon tocando su rojizo cabello que llevaba sujeto por una colet y mechones dorados cubrian sus llamativos ojos violetas- y que haces?

-El profesor de historia nos dejo de tarea investigar sobre leyendas del antiguo Egipto...-explicdaba mientras le mostraba los apuntes.

-Vaya, Dragones? no crei que hubieran existido- leyo un poco aburriendose del contenido- esto es aburrido.

-dimelo a mi, odio este tipo de tareas...pero aun asi esto son solo mentiras- platicaba el rubio con su pelirrojo amigo en direccion de su dormitorio.

-Oye superior Wheeler, ya sabes cuando sera el festival en honor a nuestro "queridosimo" emperador?

-No aun no... oye y desde cuando ,e llamas "superior Wheeler?

- no lo se... pero me agrada mas cachorro jeje- sonrio infantilmente, sintiendose levemente mareado.

-Dejemoslo asi... te encuentras bien chbi?- se acerco un poco.

-no es nada superior- ambos sonrieron, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraban muy cerca. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situacion el rubio se sonrojo- tiene fiebre?

-eh?... no, vamonos- se alejo bruscamente adelantandose, siendo observado por unos frios ojos color esmeralda.

-estupido perro- susurro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En el palacio real de Inglaterra el emperador, anunciaba a sus subditos (o esclavos por asi decirlo) lo que queria que fuera el festival que se realizaba todos los a os en su honor.

-Padre... puedo saber por que tiene tanto interes en esta celebracion?- pregunto un peque o ni o de largo cabello negro.

-Oh! Mokuba, hijo mio cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonrio intentando desviar la conversacion. A lo que al chibi le parecio muy infantil, sonrio.

-Seto no sabe aun que lo vas a reemplazar como Goberbador de Japon?

-No, se que ha hecho un buen trabajo encargandose de esa responsabilidad pero creo que seth seria mejor candidato- respondio mientras probaba varios vinos y bocadillos

-Por que ese cambio de opinion?

-Y por que tan pregunton?- Mokuba no aguanto la risa y se alejo de ahi, sin antes abrazar a su padre.

-Su majestad, es necesario que hable con usted a solas- se alejaron ambos adultos, entrando a una especie de salon.

-Que sucede Mahado?

-Se or me han avisado de que lo hemos encontrado...- el emperador sonrio ante tal noticia.

-Yen donde se encuentra nuestro querido tesoro?

-Cerca de Japon, mi se or ahi se encuentra el cofre del elemento tierra; Barciel. 


	2. el joven del laboratorio

En las tranquilas calles de San Francisco un auto negro viajaba a gran velocidad, el conductor un reconocido doctor de la Universidad se observaba molesto.

-Solo a ese se le ocurre interrumpirme en plena reunion...- siguio manejando hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, observo un amplio edificio. Subio al ascensor, varios minutos despues entro a la oficina del Directosr General de la Universidad.

-Vaya doc. no crei que estuvieras tan emocionado de verme- sonrio al observar como un atractivo joven de palida piel y largo cabello azul claro.

-No te emociones tu... para que querias verme?

-Ven sigueme...- se levanto de su asiento hacia el doctor tomandolo de la cintura y dirijiendolo hasta el pasillo- Necesito de tu ayuda.

- mi ayuda?- se alejo del agarre. Observo al Director ingresar la contrase a en la cual una puerta se abrio ante ellos.

-Pasa- este obedecio y se asombro al ver una gran cantidad de objetos valiosos que eran investigados cuidadosamente por varios sujetos de batas blancas.

- Vaya... - se acerco a una extra a pieza de roca- Esto es asombroso- se alejo rapidamente y observo al adulto director de cabello platinado- no comprendo para que necesitas a un medico?

-Ellos, Dartz... son los mejores arqueologos trabajando en estos objetos- lo tomo de la mu eca y lo guio a otra gran puerta coloco su dedo indice en un peque o hueco. La puerta se abrio.

- que es esto?- miro fijamente a un gran cilindro, el cual contenia una gran cantidad de agua demasiado cristalina, lo cual dejaba observar muy bien su contenido.

-Quiero que cuides de el- Dartz toco un aparato que se encontraba a lado del cilindro- Lo encontramos hace unos seis a os, estaba herido cuando lo trajeron aqui. Desde entonces no ha reaccionado.

-Pegasus, quien es exactamente este joven?- miro en el cilindro a una tractivo muchacho delgado de piel blanca como la luna y largo cabello rojo que se movia levemente por el agua, su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba en posicion fetal. Pero sus ojos permanecian cerrados.

-Eso es algo que tu debes averiguar... no confio en nadie...

-Te ayudare- volteo a ver la cara sorprendida de Pegasus- Pero solo por que es mi deber como medico el cuidar de las personas.

_Te lo agradesco... pero no estoy tan seguro de que sea un humano ordinario.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

En Inglaterra los alumnos de la prestigiosda preparatoria dormian, pero en uno de los dormitorios se agitaba inconcientemente.

-Atemu...Atemu...- su compa ero de cuarto, lo movia levemente para que despertara.

- HERMANO... QUE NO LO HAGAN... POR FAVOR... NO...!-gritaba mientras dormia el pelirrojo.

En un oscuro cuarto dos peque os ni os se encontraban escondidos en un rincon, mientras escuchaban los gritos de la gente al ser quemada.

-Quiero ver a Mama-lloraba uno de los ni os.

- QUEMENLOS A TODOS!, QUE NO QUEDE NADIE!gritaban desde afuera de la casa. El cuarto se ilumina debido al fuego, se observo mejor a los ni os, eran gemelos.

-Atemu.. Reacciona!- el pelirrojo abrio sus ojos muy asustado, se abrazo rapidamente al rubio llorando incontroladamente.

-Calmate, solo fue una pesadilla- sobaba la espada del menor, para que se tranquilizara. Asi se quedo profundamente dormido. Lo recosto nuevamente en la cama y lo observo un rato- Si tan solo...- se acerco poco a poco al rostro de Atemu, cuando estaba por besar sus labios el peque o susurro un nombre que lo desconcerto demasiado. Una leve brisa de aire entro por la ventana cubriendo el rostro del rubio.

-Es momento de irme- beso la calida frente de Atemu y salio del dormitorio hacia los largos pasillos del lugar... entro al gimnasio de la escuela, en el cual ya estaban esperandolo tres jovenes.

-Tardaste mucho perro... acaso tu noviecita no te dejaba salir?- hablo un joven de cabello azabache y ojos verdes.

-Mejor ni hables Ducke- lo ve con coraje, ignorando el hecho que tenian algo mas importante que hacer.

-Tranquilicense ustedes dos... coloquense en su lugar- rega o la unica dama presente- listos?- los cuatro se colocaron en las esquinas de un extra o dise o dibujando en el piso.

-Ducke Deblin... descendiente de la nacion del fuego y protector del Norte- trono sus dedos, y una esfera naranja salio de su pecho. La tomo con su mano derecha, tenia grabado la imagen de un delfin.

-Kisara Mondego... descendiente de la tribu del agua y protectora del sur- aplaudio dos veces, y otra esfera azul salio tambien de su pecho. Toma la esfera la cual tenia grabado la imagen de un delfin.

-Joey Wheeler... descendiente de los nomadas del aire y protector del Este- dio un silbido y tambien salio de su pecho una esfera de color blanco con la imagen sellada de un aguila.

-Tristan Taylor... descendiente del reino Tierra y protector del oeste- dando un pisoton la esfera de su pecho era de color cafe y tenia la imagen de un escorpion.

-hechizeros de la noche... lleva a tus herederos a la torre de la condeza ciega a Atzilut.- hablaron al mismo tiempo, al finalizar las esferas cubrieron todo el cuerpo de sus due os y desaparecieron.

Continuara... 


	3. El cofre Barciel

-Como vas con el muchacho/ pregunto Maximilian a Dartz, mientras caminaban a la habitacion donde se encontraba el pelirojo joven.

-Con la ayuda de Rebeca y su abuelo hemos podido progresar muy rapido...

-es posible que despierte antes del verano

-no lo creo estamos a mediados de marzo, seria demasiado precipitado.

-Debes hacer lo posible, es de suma importancia que el despierte pronto- entraron a un cuarto iluminado con varios aparatos alrededor del lugar y en el centro se encontraba una extra a especie de capsula horizontal de cristal en el que se encontaba el joven semidesnudo, solo cubria su hombria con un peque o boxer blanco.

-por que es tan importante- pero el hombre no respondio nada y camino hacia el contenedor y observo algo en el joven que lo sorprendio- no qisimos cortar su cabello, asi que Rebeca se apunto para peinarselo, lo trata como a un mu eco gigante- sonrio

-ya veo- el cabello del joven etaba recojido en una larga trenza decorado con peque os broches de figuras, una gota de sudor aparecio en su frente.

-Como esta Yukki ?- pregunto la peque a ni a. Dartz ve el rostro confundido del peliplata y responde.

- se refiere al joven, dijo que debiamos darle un nombre

- Rebeca...- se acerco hasta qudar frente a la rubia- EL NO ES UNA MASCOTA!!!!- le rega o

-mmm... porque???, dime que hare ahora con toda la ropa que le dise e?

-hablaremos despues, por el momento vayan a descanzar un poco- tanto Dartz como Rebeca se retiraron sin decir nada.

- Nieve... un buen nombre para ti no lo crees... Astaroth??

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto por enesima vez el rubio...

- ya callate perro, aun falta mucho para llegar- le respondio molesto Ducke, caminaban por un largo camino empedrado que se encontraba escondido entre un hermoso bosque, este camino los conducia hacia una gran torre en donde se encontraba el palacio de la madre naturaleza.

- no entiendo por que no llegamos directamente a la torre Atzilut, asi caminariamos poco hacia el castillo

-por que el lugar esta protegido contra invasores no deseados, es por eso que debemos pasar primero por el bosque de la desesperacion- explico Kisara

-vaya... y aun falta mucho?- pregunto Joey ya fastidiado- oye tristan por que estas tan callado- ve al casta o

- no me siento muy bien...- se sostenia en un arbol, pero se desplomo en el camino

-Tristan!- ducke y joey lo auxiliaron pero este, estaba muy debil- dime ya han encontrado el primer cofre cierto?- le pregunto kisara, el casta o asintio

-ni modo, te tendremos que llevar como a un vil ebrio- hablo joey- debemos darnos prisa y decirselo a la condeza

-apresuremosnos- continuaron caminando la joven adelante de ellos y ducke y joey lo tomaban de los hombros.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En otra parte del mundo, mas especificos en el palacio del Emperador Gozaburo, este junto a un joven moreno caminaban por un oscuro camino iluminado con unas pocas antorchas algo medieval para la epoca.

- aqui se encuentra su tesoro, su majestad- le se alo el moreno una habitacion completamente blanca, ahi se encontraban tres hombres con mascaras y aparatos de un soldador, y otros instrumentos limpiaban una especie de cofre, de unos 60 cm de largo por 40 de ancho y 75 de alto, de un color cobre y plata en las herraduras y demas.

- ya pueden retirarse- les dijo Gozaburo a las personas que se encontraban ahi, cuando terminaron de limpiarlo- excepto tu, Mahado.

-si, mi se or- se colocaron frente al cofre que reposaba en una amplia mesa de cristal- Este es el cofre de la tierra

- abrelo- ordeno. El moreno sonriendo burlonamente miro al emperador

-por que piensa que yo puedo abrirlo?, solamente la due a del cofre puede hacerlo- burlon Gozaburo sonrio y le tomo fuertemente del brazo alzandolo hasta la altura de su cara

-la sangre de Astaroth abre estos cofres, su sangre corre por tus venas, tu comistes de su cuerpo inerte sin alma, tu maldito fenomeno tragaste hasta la ultima gota de su sangre y la hicistes vuestra para vivir eternamente

-como es que lo sabes?- se solto molesto

-porque yo estuve ahi, hace ms de 3000 a os en el sagrado imperio de Egipto.

CONTINUARA... 


	4. Conexiones

**CONEXIONES**

Gozaburo sonríe al ver el rostro aterrado de Mahado, soltando el agarre, toma la barbilla del moreno y sorpresivamente lo besa a la fuerza sujetándolo por la cintura. El aspecto de Mahado cambia cubriéndolo de un extraño brillo de colores, cuando Gozaburo puso distancia entre ambos miro la pálida piel del joven y su largo cabello azulado.

-Así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia- Respondió burlón el emperador -Y no te asustes, solo aproveche tu falta de memoria para hacerte una pequeña broma…-

-Realmente me asustaste- Suspira aliviado -Esta no es la primera vez que tomo esta forma.- Trenzando con cuidado su cabello -Hace noches que despierto así… tres años han pasado desde que me encontraras en una de las tumbas de Egipto, desde que desperté mi memoria es muy confusa.-

-A pasado muy rápido el tiempo- Gozaburo toca el cofre -Fue una gran casualidad- Sonríe dándole la espalda a el peliazul y saliendo por otra puerta, entrando a una semioscura habitación, Mahado con una sonrisa nerviosa cierra la puerta cuidadosamente.

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

-¡POR FIN!- Cayó ante las inmensas puertas de la gran muralla que rodeaba la torre de Atzilut.

-Que exagerado eres Wheeler- Hablo Tristán sosteniéndose del hombro de Ducke, este y Kisara sonrieron agotados, realmente había sido muy difícil el camino. Las grandes puertas se abrieron mostrando primero una cegadora luz para dar paso a un hermoso paisaje; el más majestuoso y exótico jardín con una gran variedad de animales disfrutando del lugar en armonía. En el centro una inmensa fuente de cristal, en la que se podían ver varios peces e inclusive un pequeño tiburón blanco.

-Creía que los tiburones eran de agua salada- Dijo Ducke anonadado, los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a la fuente.

-Lo es… pero estos son especies diferentes y dóciles- Respondió un moreno joven de largo cabello rubio cenizo -Bienvenidos a la Torre Atzilut y este es el jardín del Edén- El bello joven estaba acompañado de un tigre de bengala -Mi nombre es Malik- Dijo sonriente acariciando la cabeza del felino que llevaba una cadena de plata con una gema de ámbar en forma de sol, igual a la que Malik llevaba puesta en su cuello.

-Tu debes ser el Lord del Sol, el elemento de la luz y…- Fue interrumpida Kisara por un apuesto joven que se aproximaba a ellos, de piel morena pero largo cabello blanco platinado acompañado de una malhumorada pantera negra que al igual que el tigre y Malik, llevaban en su cuello una cadena de plata pero con el dije de diamante en forma de luna llena.

-El amante mas sexy…- Sonrió burlón, provocando un leve sonrojo al rostro serio de Malik. -¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?...- Pregunto un tanto molesto, el peliblanco.

-Ellos son Ducke Debline, Tristán Taylor, Joey Wheeler y la bella Kisara Mondrego ¿no es así?- Hablo Malik tranquilo muy seguro -El es Akefia, Lord de la Luna- Este hizo un gesto de fastidio cruzando sus brazos.

-Como… ¿como supiste nuestros nombres?- Pregunto Joey asombrado, y cercándose a este.

-Como decía- Continuo Kisara mirando a Akefia por su torpe interrupción -El tiene la habilidad de observar el futuro y aquel Señor es el observador del pasado.-

-Tienes razón _my lady_- Respondió Malik -Deben estar muy cansados y hambrientos, sígame los llevare al comedor.-

-Creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso… la Emperatriz llamo por nosotros así que debe ser importante- Hablo Tristán adelantándose a sus amigos.

-Pero Tristán… realmente tengo hambre- Se escucho el rugido veros del rubio, que se sostenía el estomago.

-Por supuesto que hay tiempo- Malik semi agacha la cabeza hacia un lado un poco triste y susurro -Porque ya después no lo habrá-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Tristán ya que era el más cercano.

-Ya… ya dejen de acosarlo- Dijo molesto el peliblanco. Malik sonrió e ignorando lo dicho de Akefia tomo a Tristán del brazo recargándose en él -MMM…- El peliblanco suspiro y con un ademan de su mano les señalo a los tres jóvenes que lo siguieran -¿Por qué están aquí?-

-Ya habías hecho esa pregunta- Hablo Ducke.

-Pero no la respondieron- Discutió, el camino era largo e iluminado, era un lugar cálido y armonioso.

-Tristán… el joven que esta con "tu" pareja- Haciendo énfasis para molestar al albino- Recibió la llamada telepática de la Emperatriz Ishizu, suponemos que se debe a los cinco cofres Barciel- Termino de decir Kisara.

-Siendo un Lord, ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas nada de lo que esta ocurriendo?-Pregunto Joey debido al rostro sorprendido y pensativo de Akefia.

-Es solo que desde que Astaroth fuese dividido yo caí sumiso en un profundo sueño y hoy acabo de despertar junto con él- Señalando a Malik, el cual tomaba asiento seguido por los demás en una amplia mesa baja con mucha comida, en especial fruta y vegetales.

-¿Pero como?- Cuestiono Kisara.

-Coman, sabrán todo al regresar mi hermana- Termino Malik.

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

En una pequeña casa cerca del bosque, alejado de las demás aldea. Se encuentran dos pequeños niños, uno de ellos el mas alto de piel blanca y corto cabello rojo fuego y algunos mechones de su frente rubios de ojos marrón rojizo, el otro a pesar de ser gemelo su estatura era mas notable; baja, de tiernos ojos amatistas piel blanca y de cabello igual al de su hermano.

Ambos niños perseguían conejos silvestres, cuando fueron atacados por cuatro hombres montados a caballo destruyendo y quemando todo a su paso.

El abuelo de los gemelos los llevo a la casa pidiéndoles que se escondieran. Ambos niños se abrazaron, el mayor cubrió los oídos del pequeño para que no escuchara los horribles gritos de los aldeanos.

-Tengo miedo- Dijo el pequeño.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes yo siempre voy a cuidarte - Sus ojos brillaban como fuego, se quito una cadena del cuello con un extraño dije y se lo dio a su pequeño gemelo - Te cuidare con mi propia vida de ser necesario - El pequeño ojivioleta observo por ultima vez esa hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba su hermano, tomo el dije entre sus manos; era una pequeña pirámide invertida con el ojo de Horus en su centro.

-Atem, ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- La voz de su compañera de clases lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-En un momento salgo Tea, tu adelántate- Esta asintió y salió veloz del aula. Atem termino de guardar sus útiles, tomando su mochila camino por los largos pasillos de la escuela hasta la salida, se detuvo observando el limpio cielo azul -Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar- Tomando con su mano derecha el dije que colgaba de su cuello, miro con determinación el rostro que visualizaba en el cielo, la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano y sus flameantes ojos -Voy a vengar tu muerte… Atem.-

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

-¿Están listos?- Cuestiono Dartz a Rebeca y personal de medicina que con batas azules y cubre bocas del mismo color asintieron en afirmación -Empecemos-

Uno de los médicos activo el tanque regenerador, el cual comenzó a drenar toda el agua del cilindro el cual estaba de forma horizontal, antes de que se vaciara Rebeca junto con dos enfermeras mas le colocaron rápidamente al joven _"Yuki"_ aparatos para respirar.

-¿Cómo va?- Pregunto Pegasus a Dartz.

-Esta es la cuarta extracción de la semana que hemos hecho del cilindro, espero que ya no sea necesario volver a meterlo- En eso el joven comienza a tener convulsiones, cuatro enfermeras y dos médicos sujetaban al chico, así como comenzó se detuvo sin previo aviso… la piel del joven comenzó a brillar levemente, entonces comenzó a toser como si lo hubiesen sacado ahogándose del mar. Dartz vio la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Pegasus.

-Hola, ¿Me escuchas?- Pregunto Rebeca -Intenta respirar calmadamente- Por primera vez en varios años los ojos del joven comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, Pegasus apago las luces dejando encendidas solamente unas lámparas de mesa -¿Recuerdas tu nombre?... ¿O quien eres?- El joven con la ayuda de Dartz tomo asiento y con voz ronca respondió.

-Mi nombre es… A…-Miro el rostro de Pegasus y sonrió -No lo recuerdo.-

-Rebeca, te ha llamado Yuki; que significa nieve en japonés- Dijo Maximilian señalando a la pequeña.

-Bienvenido- Rebeca lo abrazo gentilmente, el joven le sonrió, pero después sus ojos se nublaron y se desmayo. Pegasus tomo a Yuki en brazos y lo recostó en una de las camas del hospital.

-Descansa Príncipe- Susurro y le beso la frente. Lo cubrió muy y bien -Desde aquí puedes monitorear sus signos vitales- Salió de la habitación dejando solo a Dartz.

-¿Qué tantos secretos oculta este joven?- Empezó a colocarle el respirador y demás aparatos faltantes.

CONTINUARA…

"¡Eso es imposible, solamente nosotros sabemos la localización de los cuatro cofres Barciel!"

"Bienvenido a casa sobrino, vaya que has crecido, eres todo un Kaiba."

"Por fin tengo en mis manos el poder del antiguo Egipto,… los cuatro cofres de lo infinito"

"Despejen… vamos Yuki reacciona… no has llegado tan lejos como para morir aquí…"

PROXIMAMENTE

CAPITULO 5.- LA RECOLECCION DE LOS COFRES.


End file.
